


Falling, Fallen

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Avada Kedavra, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Tragedy, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Sometimes its our final moments that show who we truly are to the world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Draco's Drabbles, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm creating art to finish off the last of my Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo Card. This art WILL have a story added at a later date. It will be added to this and then the art tag will be removed and replaced with story tags. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This art was created on Canva using images found on both Google and Pinterest. They are not my images, and I do not own them or profit from this in any way, shape, or form. 
> 
> Prompt: #HHBingo2020 Square N2: Tragedy


	2. Falling, Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50425111338/in/dateposted-public/)  
> Sometimes its our final moments that show who we truly are to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just something about killing off one of your favorite characters that makes a challenge exciting! I'm sure I'll get some hate for this, but I'm used to is since I've done this before...once or twice... Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 7th: Major Character Death  
> #DDRollADrabble June 2020: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger & Only One Bed  
> #HHBingo2020 Square N2: Tragedy

After the fall of Dumbledore, Harry pulled Draco into the shadows with him before Bellatrix and Snape could tear him away from the castle. Since then, the Slytherin had been on the run with the Golden Trio, aiding in the hunt for the elusive Horcruxes.

During that time, Draco, Ron, and Harry had set aside their differences for the sake of sanity. It was just too difficult to hold a grudge while fighting for your lives. Hermione had been a bit more complicated when it came to letting Draco's past transgressions go. He'd said heinous things to her over the years.

There was one night, though, that managed to clear the air. Both Ron and Harry had fallen ill with the flu, forcing Hermione and Draco to keep away from them, so they didn't fall sick either. Hermione had an extra cot and brought it outside the tent, setting it up by their meagre fire. Unfortunately, she only had one spare blanket for the cot.

"You can take the cot, Granger," Draco offered, moving to sit on the cold, hard ground of the forest. "I can sit awake tonight."

"Don't be silly, Draco," Hermione said, scooching over on the cot and lifting the blanket. "There's room for both of us."

Draco shot her a look of confusion. "Have you lost your marbles? We can't sleep together."

"Why not?" Hermione countered, lifting a single eyebrow in challenge.

"We hate each other," Draco grumbled, though he didn't sound entirely convinced.

"I don't hate you," Hermione whispered, casting her gaze aside. "Come on… You don't want to catch a cold."

Swallowing back his trepidation, Draco stood and brushed off his jeans. Crawling beneath the blanket, he laid there stiff as a board before finally saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione said, shifting slightly to get comfortable for the night. She knew she wouldn't sleep much as she never did, but it was nice to have another body laying next to you in the darkness.

It was maybe a half-hour later when Draco broke the silence. "Aren't you afraid, Granger?"

"There's no point in being afraid," Hermione whispered, rolling onto her side so she could better see Draco. She was comfortably warm now and feeling closer to her companion than ever before. "Whatever is going to happen is going to happen."

"I'm terrified," Draco admitted, staring at the stars. He refused to meet Hermione's stare, too afraid to see her judgement. He was surprised at what she did next.

Quietly, Hermione reached forward and took hold of Draco's hand, intertwining their fingers. "It's okay to be scared." No more words were shared that night, but it was a definite turning point for the pair.

Before long, both Draco and Hermione found themselves falling for one another. It was inevitable really; a Shakespearean love affair for modern times. A pair of star-crossed lovers if you will. It was also inevitable that something tragic would occur when they'd come so far from where they used to be.

It was the end, they were nearly there. Harry was off fighting Voldemort for the final time while the rest battled for the sake of their livelihood. Hermione could see Draco out of the corner of her eye, forcing Death Eaters and Snatchers alike to fall to their knees in defeat. Wanting nothing more than to make it out alive, Hermione focused on the battle in front of her.

Suddenly, her foot caught on a broken slab, and she started to fall backward. Draco was there in an instant, helping to right her before she could hit the ground. "Thank you," she murmured, smiling at him.

He smiled back, distracted for a moment. It was all the distraction Lucius needed, using the moment to send the most _Unforgivable_ of them all racing toward Hermione. Seeing what was to come, Draco shoved Hermione out of the way, sacrificing himself to save the witch he'd once hated, but grown to love. Resolute grey eyes met terrified brown, and then he was gone.

Unable to stop herself, Hermione cast a _Sectumsempra_ at Lucius and watched as he too fell, holding his stomach as blood began to pour from his wounds. Thankfully, the battle was coming to a close; Neville decapitated Nagini and Harry won his battle with Voldemort.

All was still and quiet. The war was over… Exhausted, Hermione fell to her knees, her wand clattering next to her. As tears began to leak from her eyes, she reached out to take hold of Draco's hand one last time. Draco was gone.

They may have won the war, but Hermione's love had fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
